


Pirate's life

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, slight canon divergent, slight non-con/rape in two chapters, they’ll will be tagged at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: In search for adventure, you became a pirate. You loved this life, you couldn't ask for more.Though embark on a ship as man was either a good or bad idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic in this fandom. I'll try to be as much accurate as I can. This fic forced me to finally watch the movies in English (I grow up watching them in French)
> 
> The smut will come later :)

Heavily breathing, rain in your eyes, winds pushing you at the opposite side from where you had to go, you tried your best to keep going and stay on your feet. You were so close from your destination, this storm won’t stop all of you to reach it. The captain was at the helm, barking orders at everyone. 

“Mr. Scott! Would make this knock already and help Mr. Ragetti! Or do I have to throw you overboard?” Barbossa yelled. It took you a moment to realize that he was talking at you. 

“Aye captain! No need sir!” You said. Despite you had been on board the Black Pearl for more than a few weeks now and you were still not use to your new name. 

The storm finally calmed. The ocean was once again friendly. With sore muscles and wet clothes, the crew joined the quarters while some remained on the upper level.

You were one of them. You were exhausted but the view the clouds left behind them was beautiful. But footstep coming from your left, didn’t let you the time to appreciate more.

“Well, may you care explain what happened back there, ship’s boy?” Barbossa growled. 

“I got distracted I guess sir…” You said with a voice so low that you though he didn’t hear. The truth was your muscles were so tired from the last days that you could barely do anything. This storm just make it worst.

“Well, you’re lucky I still need all my men till we reach Tortuga. Make yourself useful or you might stay longer on the island.” On those words, he left you alone, laughing. 

Embarrassed, you decided to go sleep instead of staying where everyone could see you. Your bed, or what you used as one, was in a corner far from the others. Which you didn’t mind, it let you had sometime to yourself. Let your thoughts wondering. Like tonight. Your mind gave you memories of your childhood. This was warm and comforting in a cold night. 

You ran away from your family to live a life of adventure. You loved your family even if you were poor and there was hard times. Your parents and siblings were all still running with the family business. Boring for someone like you. Someone who was called by the ocean at young age. Luckily, you had found a job in the dock. It was close from the ocean, but not close enough. You dreamed to travel, see more than just your hometown. Sadly, no ships allowed a women. Many sailors thought it mean bad luck to have one on board. Your last option was piracy. You did had make some small illegal actions on your own. Stealing food as a kid was on the top of the list. Nothing terrible and it was far from what pirate like to do.

Despite all of this, you took the chance to jump on the first pirate ship you found when you were crossing the ocean from London. You had already took the clothes of a man and tried to lower your voice from a tone. The crew of your ship had already thought you were a man. You just hoped the trick would work on pirates. Mostly by luck, lots of luck, you found yourself as part of the Black Pearl. When the pirate attacked the ship, you did everything to survive the fight and begged for mercy. You swore a lot of things so Barbossa could accept you. Though, you still sure he accepted only because he needed replacement for his men fallen during the fight. A pirate like him would never have pity. 

The first few days on the ship had been hard. You didn’t felt like the crew was liking you, though you eventually get over this as it seemed to be a normal thing among the crew. Everyone was at each other's throats almost all the time. At least, you proved yourself capable of following like all them and you proved that you could fight. 

You stretched your arms and legs, feeling all your muscles scream in agony. With a long painful sigh, you closed your eyes hoping to do better. You slowly fell in a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your second visit on Tortuga seems rather promising

“Oi, Scott wake up!” One of your crewmate pushed you out of bed. “We reached Tortuga.” 

With a growl, you get up on your feet. Your muscles still painful from last night, you managed to get on deck. The sun was high in the sky, no clouds. This wasn’t your first trip to Tortuga. When Barbossa recruited you, it was the first place you saw. After days on the seas, you didn’t mind much. Though, you had tries your best to avoid anything that could reveal your secret. In other words, no much rum and no prostitutes. Some of the crew found this suspicious, but after three bottles of rum, they completely forgot about you. 

This time, you thought it would be better to blend in. A bit of rum, make money and… maybe prostitutes? You weren’t sure of the last part, but it was best to take everything step by step.

You spent most your day with Pintel and Ragetti. Until they out drank you in the evening. Not that you refused to drink, on the contrary. You could drink as much as them, but as one day you almost tell the truth, you make a deal with yourself to not drink over your limits. Anyway, it was way more enjoyable to watch the pirates sing on the top of their lungs or fight each others completely drunk than being drunk yourself.

You were at the bar, telling stories and jokes with pirates from other ships, when one of them make an interesting offer. 

“Do any of you is looking to make some easy money?” Everyone went silent around him, with a smirk on their face. “Alright, I’ll take this as yes, gentlemen. The bar will host brawl tonight. From what I heard, you can win a small amount each round, but if you go for the one they call the Beast, you might leave with your pockets full. Enough to have all the rum and women you want for months.”

“Who’s the Beast?” You asked, intrigued.

“You are new, aren’t you boy?” 

“It’s my second time on Tortuga so…”

“Well, this place will soon be your second home! So, the Beast is a man so big and strong that some people said that he was raised by bears. He never loose a fight before. Anyone who fight him is assured to either withdraw or die. Pretty simple.” 

“Aye. So where do I sign to fight him?” Eyes wide open, all the pirates around you were speechless. The words came out before you could even think.

“But you’re so small compare to him” An old one said. “He gonna crush you just by looking at you! If you want to die, do it. But why not make small brawl instead?”

“Pretty sure I can handle the man. Aye, I’m small, but I’m certainly more agile.” You mocked. “I can prove you wrong.”

One of the pirates stood up and walked away. Your gaze followed him to a corner of the place where another man was sit. He whispered something and the table man looked up at you.

“Hey boy! What’s your name?” The table man shouted making the voices in the bar to lower.

“Scott, sir.” He didn’t reply after this, he simply smirked and write down something.

“Hey, kid! Look what we got for you!” Two men of the Pearl shout at you. You turned your head and saw them with a woman. By her dress and her cleavage, you guessed quickly what they got for you. “Looks at this girl. Ready to show you everything and make you the happiest man of the sea!”

You didn’t know how to escape this. You had avoid this situation in the past by staying in your corner far from anyone who might try to trick you like this. Right now, you had to improvise your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally happen to fight the one called the Beast.

Sit tight on your chair, you found yourself in a dire situation. Geoffrey and Tucker had taken sit with you, along with their friend, Karisa. They had been trying to hook you up with her for the past five glasses of rum. You easily escape every propositions, till now. You were out of excuses. Last resort, tell the truth and hope to not be kick out of the ship. If they even let you live after this. No, you needed to think about something else. You work too hard and get too far to blow your cover now.

“Come on, mate.” Tucker snickered. “This woman is gold. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about.”

“No. I’m not interested okay.” You sighed for the hundredth time.

“Start to think that you maybe like the company of men then?” Geoffrey wondered.

“W-what? No!” You replied with all the indignation you could. “I love woman.. in fact..” You took Karisa by the hand and dragged her away from your friends, outside the bar. You had one last option. The wenche on your heels, you quickly found a place with no one around. The wenche looked at you intrigued.

“I don’t want you to waste your time okay. Just take this and do whatever you want.” You ordered, giving her all the money you had left. You had to win the fight now, otherwise you’ll be terrible broken. Actually, you were already broken…

“May I know why? You have enough money to buy my silence here.” She giggled. “So, what’s your secret? You do like men?”

“No. Let’s say I’m not exactly a man myself. Just a disguise to sail.” You had been lying for so long that telling that felt weird, even for you. But Karisa nodded and kissed you on the cheek, before leave. You let out a deep sigh. Your friends will think you ran away with her, then you just need to keep lying about what you had done. 

“Well, well.” Barbossa cleared his throat, smiling at you. “Finally courting someone, I see.”

You blushed. “Not really, Captain.” The truth was you rather like to court him. “I don’t much like blonde, rather like brunette.”

“A woman still a woman, boy. After so long, you shouldn’t be picky.” He turned his heel, patting you in the back. He walked away and you couldn’t get your eyes off him. 

You never knew how it happened or why, but you grow feelings for him. Maybe it was his strange humor or his way to lead. Could be his way to dress up or how he fight in the battle. Or just a mix of everything! Him being him. Many times, you craved to tell him everything about you, so you could tell your feelings. But what if he laughed at you and throw you overboard? Damn, this man was driving you and your dreams crazy. How many times did you dreamed of Barbossa taking you away in his quarters and… You let out a growl of frustration. As long as you gonna keep lying to yourself and the others, you will need to deal with those hidden feelings.

Geoffrey took you out of your thoughts. “Scott! Are you out of your mind?” He shouted. “Fight the Beast?”

“Aye, I-I need money.” You replied your eyes still looking for Barbossa. He was nowhere in sight. 

“Well in that case you don’t want to be late for your fight. Come on! I gonna bet on you, mate.”

You went back to the bar with him. For the first time since you took the decision to fight the Beast, you start to regret it. It was like all the sudden you realize in what you put yourself in. What if he really crush you in pieces? Once you stepped through the door frame, your heartbeat accelerated and you felt nauseous. All the table in the middle of the bar were pushed aside, leaving an improvising boxing ring. The table man was in the middle of it and looked rather worried, yet amused. When he saw you, he took you by the shoulders. “Young man, let me tell you that for your first fight tonight, you did choose the biggest opponent, but you even succeed in make him wait for you.” He laughed. “No one make the Beast wait. He make people wait for him. There’s no doubt about it, the Beast is pissed off.”

Before you could even reply, a man came in the ring. He was twice your size and probably three heads taller than you. Your brain immediately told you to run, but your body stayed frozen. Everyone’s cheering shout were already resonating everywhere. You positioned yourself on your defensive. Between the two of you he’ll be the first one to throw the punch. The Beast looked rather irritated though. “Hey! Wilton, you got me a shrimp to fight against? I’ll send this kid back to his mama in bottle of rum. You gonna fit in one after the fight, believe me.”  
He was the first to make his move. A punch who could have knock you down right away, if you didn’t had dodge it. Dodge was what you did for a big part of the fight, until the spectators started to booing. You knew that you had to do something and so you did, by throw yourself at him. Your shoulder directly in his gut. It barely make him move a step back. He then tried to grab you. You duck and slide between his legs. Having access to his back, you pushed him against a table with your feet. “Ah take this!” You shouted, proud to finally have did something. What happened next was almost a blur. He quickly get back on his feet and taking you by surprise, he grabbed you by the collar. Instinctively, you put your arms over your face, but he didn’t move. What he was waiting for to punch you and put an end at the fight? Lowering your arms, your eyes met his gaze. He wasn’t actually looking at your face, but lower. 

“Ooh” It was the only word he was able to make. These few seconds seemed to have lasted for an eternity. With big grin on his lips, his eyes met yours. “Let’s have a deal, _missy_.” He whispered. “I let you win and then when gonna come to take your reward, you, Wilton and I will have small talk.”

You weren’t sure what to say, but you desperately want the fight to be done. You nodded. The Beast put you back on your feet and let you punch him in the jaw. You thought he would get up, but no. He stayed on the floor, faking being knock down. Everyone went silence. You had beat the Beast. Half of the bar cheered, the others half screamed for cheating. The man called Wilton, took you to another room. Something was definitely going wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise more interaction between the reader and Barbossa soon. After the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( **Warning;** this chapter contain an "about to be raped" scene)
> 
> You got yourself in big trouble this time. Thankfully, a certain captain come to the rescue

Wilton took a sit at a table with lots of papers on it. He took out a small chest from under. You guessed that would be the reward to have beat his champion. He opened his mouth to say something, when the Beast entered too. You suddenly felt anxious. Even more when he whispered something to Wilton. A hand on the chest, he looked at you, surprised. “Before I give you this wonderful reward, you need to tell me one thing.” 

“Aye, what is it?” You innocently asked, thinking he might want to know if you cheated or not. 

“What’s your real name?” His tone was serious. “No, lie. Beast here have seen something lovely about you.” He was directly pointing and looking at your chest.

“My name is not your business, sir.” You sassed. “Now just give me the money.”

“Your name and the money is yours. You didn’t win this match fairly, you might only get half of the price though. I can give you twenty percent more if…”

“You know what? Keep your dirty money. There’s not way I, first, tell you my name. Second, you can’t buy like one of these prostitutes.” You yelled.

“Easy, girl. I’m not talking about this. Thought I wouldn’t mind. Pretty sure under those pirate clothes, you have the body of goddess. What I meant is, I can give twenty percent more if you give me this medallion.”

“Excuse me?” This medallion wasn’t something you would give away for money. In fact, someone could give you all the gold, diamonds, ships in the world, even the king’s crown, you wouldn’t exchange it for anything. It was the only thing you had left from your family. A souvenir. “You just another filthy man. Keep your gold.” 

As you left the room, Wilton shouted that he will get what he want and you couldn’t stop him. Upset, you walked a long time. Your friends tried to catch up with you, wondering what happened, but they lost track of you. There was no reason for you to be so upset. There was no rules in this. Wilton just made up the rules and changed them whenever it pleased him. What really got you on the nerves wasn’t how he treated you, but how he threaten you to get the medallion. This thing had no value. Except a sentimental one. You let out a long sight to calm yourself. At the same instant, big arms closed around your waist and someone lifted you up to the dark alley nearby. 

“Let me go you, big fat pig!” You screamed. The Beast muffled you with his hand as Wilton and two others men followed. From all the troubles you got in since you joined Barbossa’s crew, this was the worst one. Wilton tore off your necklace. 

“I told you I’ll get it.” He smirked. “Sure you don’t want to tell me your name before we leave?”

“Fuck off, mate!” You snapped. “Give me my medallion back! Now!”

“Hmm… Tell me your name, first.”

“My name is (Y/N). Now, give it to me! And let me go!”

“Then, miss (Y/N) what would you do to get your precious medallion back?”

“Anything!”

“Perfect…Then let me have a look at what you hide.” At these words, the Beast grabbed your pants and toss them down. You yelp feeling the cold on your bare hips. Wilton took your shirt and lift it up over your breast. You were almost naked, at the mercy of four men. “If that can make you any comfortable, you do looks ravishing.”

You bit your lowers lips. Only a miracle could save you now. You wished it could happen fast before anything happen. You felt Wilton’s hands going up and down on your hips. Beast was doing the same between your breasts and core without touching any of them. The others men were standing, certainly waiting for their turn. “You know when I say anything, I never meant this.” You whined, tears in your eyes. “Are you sure there’s nothing else?” 

“I always see the same women, you’ll make a change.” Wilton scoffed. “A nice new change. You’re skin is so soft.” 

You resigned yourself to what would happen. Fighting back was pointless, you were outnumbered. And after all, maybe he will give you back the medallion after that. Though, when you saw him throwing away your necklace, you figured out that it wasn’t important at to him. At least, not now that he had his hand on your body half naked.

The medallion felt in front Barbossa’s boots. The pirate bent to pick it up and his eyes catched something in his right. “Hey! What’s going on here?” He roared. 

“Keep walking, pirate. She’s ours for now.” One the other men replied. Barbossa didn’t listen and approached. When your gazes met, you knew he had seen you. He now knew the truth. 

“Gentlemen, I believe this not how you should treat a woman.” He challenged them, taking out his sword. The Beast tossed you on the ground and charged the pirate. Your abusers left you there, in the dirt, to fight him back.

You took this opportunity to dress up, get back on your feet and ran as fast as you could. You didn’t stop till you reached the Pearl. Breathless, you walked fast to the crew quarters. Thankfully there was still no one on board. Your lungs on fire, you let yourself fall on your bed. You were so embarrassed. Barbossa saw you in such a bad situation. Sure, he saved you from being raped, but he certainly figure out that you weren’t the one you pretend to be. Which got you think about what he might do now. Maybe you should leave the crew before he does anything? Maybe you could just avoid him till he forget? If he ever forget. Nervous, you took your medallion in your hand, it was something you did every times you were lost. As if your family help you through it. Except, when you hand touched your empty neck, your heartbeat stopped. Your brain quickly worked to remember where you last saw it. Wilton had it in hands, then he throw it away and…

“Oh no…” You whispered as you remember have seen it in Barbossa’s hand before you ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they will have all the Barbossa and reader interaction you want (at least more than the last chapters hahaha)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbossa is in possession of your medallion but you have to gather all your courage to tell him the truth.

You barely get any sleep last night. So worried, you spent a big part of it at making scenarios in your head. And every times you fell asleep, you woke up thinking someone will throw you off the ship. You stayed in the crew’s quarters until you heard voices on the deck and you swear you felt the ship move. Intrigued, you dared to show yourself upper there. 

In fact, the Pearl was sailing. You took a quick look around, see if Barbossa was nearby. Indeed he was there, at the helm, watching everyone. Did he saw you? And if yes, what he will do? If you wanted your medallion back, you will eventually need to confront him. Will you have the courage to do so?

“Hey Scott! Wake up.” Geoffrey said, waving the mop in front your face. “Come on, boy. The Pearl won’t clear herself on her own.”

“Oh, aye!” You replied, still lost in your thoughts. 

“I heard about what happen last night.” 

“What did you heard?” For a moment you thought he was talking about when Wilton and Beast caught you in the alley. You hoped it wasn’t this. Barbossa knowing the truth was enough for now. You trusted Geoffrey, but he didn’t need to know yet.

“Yeah I heard you beat the Beast! Good job, boy. I did not see the fight, someone keep me busy, if you know what I mean. Though it’s sad that this bloody bastard didn’t give you the reward. Said you cheated. Also, how everything went with the beautiful Karisa?” 

“Oh...hmm… It went well. I mean, she does know how to make a man happy.” You forced a laugh, while hiding a sigh of relief. “I won’t say I’m love, but I wouldn’t mind being her next time we stop at Tortuga.” As you were mopping the deck, you felt gaze on your back. Despite the feeling of oppression you had in your gut, you didn’t dare turn around and you just keep doing your job. He was looking at you, no doubt. Hardly to say that even if you try to avoid him, the ship was small. You’ll eventually run into each others in a matter of time. Earlier than you thought.

You heard him walk behind you and stop. Barbossa was only at three steps from you, talking to his first mate. You stay focused in your cleaning, incapable to breath. The less noise you made, the faster Barbossa would certainly forgot about you. He didn’t exactly forget you, but he did ignored you as he walked back to the helm. Why did you keep hurting yourself like this in staying in your lies? Why it was so hard for you to just talk with your captain? Pride. Your pride was too strong. And maybe also the fear of what would happened.

And so it's what you did all day long, the best you could. Avoid Barbossa. You even demanded to help the cook as you won’t be on the deck anymore. Even if through the wood of the ship, you could still feel Barbossa’s gaze on you. As he knew where you were. You could have been at the bottom of the ocean and sure his gaze would found you. Enable to bare this, you decided to head to bed. It was already late, most of the crew were also in their beds or relaxing while drinking.

After minutes of turning in your bed, trying to find sleep, you gave up. “Come one (Y/N).” You encouraged yourself. “Toss this bloody pride aside and just got get what belongs to you! Move, you wimp. Aye, I can do it!” Jumping on your feet, you silently make you way back to the deck. The last thing you needed was someone to notice and ask you more questions. The wood was cracking at each of your steps. You cursed as this never happened before. It had to do it when you tried to be as silent as a dead man. The deck was clear of anyone. You could see lights in Barbossa’s quarters. “Alright, just a few step and it’s all over.” You whispered. “Everything will be fine. Don’t sold yourself unless he force you to do so.”

Talking to yourself and planing your way to him seemed to calm you. Still, your heart was beating fast, you swear it was going to jump out of your chest. The closer you get from the door, the less you wanted to knock. Dry mouth, sweaty hands, sharp breath, it was like you were going at death’s door. You knocked three times and waited. “Aye, come in.” His voice rose up behind the door.

You never been in Barbossa’s quarters before. It was nice than the crew’s one. Better than what you imagined. There were a long table which was certainly use for diner, a bed separate from the rest of the room with an elegant screen and a small table close from the back window. Barbossa was there, reading chart. “Good evening, _Mr. Scott_ , I was wondering when you would come.” He didn’t even bother to lift up his head. The way he said your alias make you shiver. “I believe that I possess something that belongs to you.” He simply pointed his monkey in the corner who was holding your medallion, always looking at his chart. No words crossed your lips. Barbossa finally raised his head, his blue eyes staring at you. “Silent, _boy_? Why this silence? Tell me. We’re both honorable pirate, aren’t we? Why not sharing some secrets to your captain?”

“I.. I never meant to disrespect you, sir.” You said, your voice cracking back to the normal. It almost felt as a relief to slowly be able to be yourself again. 

“It is not what I want to know, my dear.” Barbossa laughed. “Tell me how long you thought you could have hide the truth from me?”

“What?” 

“Please, I know many men among the crew aren’t the wisest, but have you underestimate your captain?” Barbossa snickered, standing up and approaching you. “I’ll admit, it took me awhile to to figure it out, but last night proved me I was right.”

“If I have to be honest with your captain, I wished it could have been in other circumstances. For how long you knew?”

“A week before our second trip to Tortuga, I gave you that. Now, tell me what is your name?”

“My name is (Y/N). Captain, may I request to have my medallion back… please?” Barbossa looked at you. He didn’t looked pissed off. His capuchin monkey gave him the medallion before go hide himself somewhere in the room. Barbossa walked around you, before placing what you cherished the most on your neck.

“I believe you can, (Y/N).” Your name in his mouth sounded so pleasing. When he put his hands on your shoulder, you had to gather all your strength to not fall on ground. A movement he noticed. “Is there anything else you’re also hidding to me, miss (Y/N)?” Barbossa whispered in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to go in the right way for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't write smut in while, I might be a bit rusty woops

Blushing, you turned around to face him. That was it? It was the time you could tell your feelings? His eyes were locked into your (E/C) ones. He smirked. “I know those eyes. The eyes of a lover. Are you in love with… the captain of this ship?”

How? How could he read you like an open book? You moved backward. “Aye or Nay?” He insisted softly.

“What would you do if I said aye, captain?” You inquired. 

“Say the word and you shall see.”

“In that case, aye captain. I do. But if you do not return those feelings toward me, I understand.” You were ready to leave his quarters.

Barbossa cupped your face. Without a warning, he pressed his lips against yours. You gasped at this surprise kiss. You realized how much you were tense when you felt your whole body relax at the contact of his hand on your waist. You broke the kiss for a gasp of air. It felt so unreal, all of this was happening so fast. “It must be a dream.” You panted. 

“It is not.” Barbossa reassured. “It is real indeed. As much as your love for me and mine for you.”

“How? You… You just learned that I’m a woman. I’m not saying it’s impossible to grow feelings over night for someone.. Just… How… Why…” You babbled.

“Easy, (Y/N).” He took your hand and dragged you behind the screen to his bed. He made you sit. “I suspected that you were a woman since a long time, as I told you before. If you’re wise, you will guess that my feelings could have grown during that time. Do I need to justify myself? I don’t remember asking you why you loved me.”

“Aye, captain. You’re right.” You smiled.

“Arr, enough with the formality. Call me Hector, shall you.” 

You nodded. Your eyes followed him as he took off his hat and coat. You never saw him without it. He was still good looking. It was better than what you dreamed of. There was no doubt where the night would end and you would certainly not say no. Barbossa sat next to you. “I’m considering myself as a gentleman, if you do not…”

“No I do!” You cutted him. He looked at you surprised by this sudden interrupt. “I mean, I wait so long for that.”

“How long?”

“Since I got on the Pearl.”

“Very well, let me catch up then.” He kissed you once more. It felt as soft and warm as the first one. You both lain on the bed. He placed your hips on his. One of his hands making it’s way under your shirt to your breast, your captain left a soft trace of kisses from you lips to your collarbones. You whimpered under his touch against your skin. It was a thousand time better than what you could have imagine. You also made you move, taking his shirt and removed it. You felt him shiver when the cold air of the room brushed his torso. Barbossa did the same to you, tossing your clothes aside. Cupping your breast in his hands, he kept kissing you in the neck. No doubt that he’ll left marks, marks you hoped to be able to hide next morning. 

Lowering his right hand to your core, Barbossa didn’t made you wait any longer when he push a finger inside you. You felt a pleasurable relief, your body begging for more already. You even let out a whine when he removed his hand to remove your pants. “Already so greedy for me, aren’t you?” He scoffed in his beard. “Patience, my darling.” He pushed back two fingers this, dragging out a moan from you. 

“B-Barbossa!” You whined. He had barely did anything, but it was enough to make you felt good. Too good. After days, weeks and all the dreams of how it could be, he was fucking here and right now. The world around didn’t existed anymore, it was you and him only. “Please, I want more.”

Barbossa didn’t say a word. He withdrew his fingers to use his tongue. His beard was a little bit itchy against your sensitive skin, though when his tongue danced around your clit, you completely forget about it. In a few minutes, you were a mess of moans and soft cry at the edge of release. Before you could even come, he stopped. “Why?” You panted. 

“I don’t want you to be the only one to have fun.” Barbossa said as he removed the last piece of clothings, revealing his throbbing erection. You felt your cheeks turn red. Placing himself in front your entrance, he pinned your arms over your head. “I’ll make sure you never forget this night.” He purred as he pushed his dick inside you. 

“Oh Ba- Hector, please.” You moaned, replacing yourself so more of length could enter you.

“Say it again. Say my name.”

“Hector!” It sounded like a mermaid song to his ears. And so he gave you want you had been craving for. He slowly thrusted, to let you body get used to him. Once he felt you were ready, he pushed it harder and faster. Only muffled moans resonated in the room. Barbossa had already made you so close to come that a few rough trust finished the job. It felt like the biggest relief of your life. But he kept fucking you, still sensitive from your orgasm. Nuzzling his nose into your neck, his warm breath against your skin, he was getting closer.

“Oh (Y/N)!” He grunted as he came inside you. He felt beside you, an arm around your waist. Catching your breath, you both stay a moment without saying a word. Thankfully as you were try to put the pieces together. It really happened? You really had sex with your captain? You grinned, incapable to hide the joy that was overwhelming you. Barbossa kissed you in the neck before wishing you good night. In fact, it didn’t took you long before you fall asleep in a comfortable and warm bed, next to the man that you loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You still hide your secret at the crew, yet you never felt better than now

You woke up the next morning, feeling better than before. You hadn’t slept that good since you joined the crew. And it was one of those mornings where you woke up and thought that everything was a dream. To be honest with yourself, everything seemed like a dream. Stretching your arms and legs, you rolled in the bed. It was empty. Worried, you get up and get dressed. Where was Barbossa? Did he left you like any man would left a wenche in the morning? You winced at this thought. 

But no, he was in his quarters, looking at his chart again. He lifted up his head and smiled at you. “Good morning, miss (Y/N).”

“Good morning, Hector.” You replied with a sleepy voice. 

“I hope I did not worried you.” You shook your head. “Good, it wasn’t my intention. I’ve one question for you, though. Will you tell the crew about your secrets?”

“You mean, about my true identity and us?”

“Aye.”

“I would rather not.” You still had too much pride in you. You were also scared of how the crew might react toward you after that. They might not consider you as one of them anymore. Barbossa agreed with your decision and told you that you should probably return with the crew before someone notice your absence. 

“I invite you to come back anytime, _Mr. Scott_.” He teased you. Chuckling, you went back on the deck. The sun had just rise and there were only two other persons already up. You returned at your work as usual. You stayed the same as before. You asked to be assigned to the kitchen again today. It was a calmer place and you needed sometime for yourself. Pull yourself together. You couldn’t believe that Barbossa loved you and it wasn’t just because you were the only woman on board… Thought you might need to clarify that, the next time you were together alone. You didn’t doubt of him, it was only to be clear, so there was no confusion. He didn’t look to be this kind of man. For now, you’ll enjoy that intimate moment you had. Everything was so vivid in your head as he was still touching right now. 

“What make you smile like this?” Tucker laughed as he bring you a barrel of food. “You look better than yesterday at least.”

“Oh nothing.” You lied. “I was still upset after what those bloody liars did after the fight. Not giving me my money. But now, I’m back on the ocean, nothing like the sea air to make a pirate better.”

“Aye! If you need any help, tell me, mate.”

And so you spent most of your moning below deck, alone with only the cook to talk to. The man wasn’t really sociable. No problem as you stayed lost in your thoughts anyway. 

\------

A few days passed since your revelation to Barbossa. By days you were among the crew, still the young Scott they knew. By nights you were (Y/N), enjoying good times with your captain. Not all nights were filled with sex sessions. You spent some nights at listen at his stories from his early career in piracy, which in exchange you telled him story of the time with your brothers and sisters. He teached you how to read chart, a domain you found yourself good at. 

On the deck, Barbossa never show up his love to you. He was always acting as you were a simple man of his crew. Though, there was a few times, when you were in the lower deck, Barbossa didn’t stop himself to kiss you and more. Like today. You were cleaning the brig and he joined you. You stared at him, wondering why he would be there. You hadn’t made prisoners during your last attack on a merchant ship.

“May I help you captain?” You asked. 

“Aye, you may.” He took the mop from your hands, throwing it away. Barbossa pressed himself against you, kissing you fiercely. Part of you wanted to push him back, in case someone came down there. And the other, wanted to let him do what he had to. Eventually, you gave up yourself at his mercy. He turned you around, making you face the bars. With a hand, he undid his pants and the other he removed yours. 

Bareass, pants on at your knees, you let out a soft moan when his fingers caressed your core. “Hector, maybe now is not the right time.” You breathed.

“Are you scared, my love?” He murmured. “Do not worry, no one will caught us.” He grabbed you by the hips, pressing his dick in front your entrance. He pushed it and thrusted hard. “I’ll fuck you so hard, that you won’t be able to walk after.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but only more lustful came out. “Y-you wouldn’t da-are?” You finally breathed. For an answer, Barbossa slammed harder. You grip tighten around the bars. That was it. He was going to fuck you there and nothing would stop him until he was done. You did your best to not let your moans came out loud. A few more rough thrust and he came. His forehead against your back, he was catching his breath.

“(Y/N), I would like you to come tonight. I wish to show you something.” Barbossa requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering how many chapters left? Well, I also wonder that! (probably 5-6 mores + a bonus one!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbossa have a gift for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small chapter with lots of dialogue. But I had to write a bit fluff :)

It was already late. You were stuck with the crew and their happy drinking. You attempted many times to walk away, no success.

“Hey, why don’t you stay with us?” Geoffrey burped. The man was completely drunk and incapable to walk, which cause him to fall on the ground as he was about to grab your forearm. 

“I would have like, mateys. But…” You bit your lips. It wasn’t wise to say that the captain had request you in his quarters, at night. Although, there wasn’t much option. The ship was too small to pretend something else. Why not try the truth for once? “The captain wish to show me something about the chart. About a chart that could that leads to strange worlds, like Davy Jones’ Locker.”

Everyone went silent and burst out in loud laughs. “Boy, are you sure you didn’t fell on your head?” A pirate said. “Travel to Davy Jones’ Locker? Then what? You gonna tell us that the Fountain of Youth is real!”

As they were all laughing, you walked away in silence. Barbossa had tell you about this chart, but he never show you as it belonged to another pirate lord in Singapore. It wasn’t really a lie. As you were about to climb the stairs, you spotted others men that were looking at you. You sweared you heard one of them say that you were spending lot of time with the captain recently. Yes, you were, but that wasn’t their business. You crossed the last meters left to Barbossa’s quarters, almost running. The faster you get in there, less chance for someone to notice you. You hoped. It was why Barbossa looked at you intrigued. You had closed the door so quick and you were breathing hard. 

“Everything is alright?” Barbossa asked, walking to his desk. "I thought you would never come."

“Aye. I was… running from the crew.” You confessed. "So, you wished to see me?”

“I’ve something for you.” He admitted. “I saw you fight with a sword, you're good. I wouldn’t say as good or better than I, but you can defend yourself. Although, I never see you with a pistol. I don’t think you even have one.”

“Nay, I don’t have any pistol. I rather like my sword. I’m not even sure I would know how to use a pistol.” 

“I could give you lesson on your next stop. Back on Tortuga, I meet this man who owe me some money. He still hadn’t paid his debt. Aye, I could have kill for not honoring it, but the man proposed to give me his pistol in exchange.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying that you…” He gave you the pistol in your hands before you could finish your sentence.

“It’s yours now. It might save you one day.” 

“So you do care about me…” These words weren’t supposed to cross your lips. Barbossa gave you one of his ‘did I clearly hear what you just said’ look. “It’s not what I meant! I mean… at first I thought you loved me only because I was the only woman on your ship, but I don’t think that was the reason.”

“So for you this gift is a proof that I don’t see you as a simple wenche?” He smiled. “Nay, I’ll never thought that of you. If I had, I would have locked you inside my quarters long time ago, so you would have been mine alone.”

He caressed your hair, gently kissing your forehead. You chuckled. Yes, he was a vicious and ferocious pirate, but he had his soft moment. He took you to his bed, his hand carefully place on your waist. He loved hold you like this. 

Tonight, you did nothing. You cuddled until one of you fell asleep. The more time you spent with Barbossa, the more you felt like you should tell the crew. Probably they wouldn’t react too bad. You needed to toss your pride aside. Especially now that some were having suspicion on what you were really doing with the captain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **warning:** Implied rape (nothing actually happened, but in case)
> 
> Water reserve are running low and the ship must ashore to find some.

The warm sun's ray on your face woke you up. Barbossa’s arms always around you, you rolled on the bed to face him. He was so peaceful and handsome like this. You closed your eyes a moment, when someone knocked at the door.

“Captain Barbossa!” The voice of his first mate resonated. “Captain, there’s something important!”

You pushed yourself off the bed, accidently falling on the ground. Barbossa sat up to look over the edge, eyes wide open. On your hands and knees, you waved at him as a sign that you were fine and only looking for your boots. With a grunt, he get up and walked fast to the door. You didn’t bother listen at the conversation as you tried to hide more than anything. You did find a boot under the bed, one was always missing. You dared an eye out of the screen. Barbossa was talking with his first mate. He had invited him to come inside! You stopped to breath and stay hidden.

“Are you sure we are already running out of water?” Barbossa retorted.

“Aye, sir. Someone did have changed some of the reserve for rum instead.”

“Fine. I’ll check the chart, there might have freshwater spring around. You, found the one who did this and send him to the brig! Now.”

The first mate left, allowing you to finally get out and look for your boot. You found it under the desk, Jack inside. “Why would you took my boot, eh?” You asked as you were expecting the monkey to reply. He shrieked before run on Barbossa’s shoulder. “Freshwater?”

“Apparently, aye. Get out before someone found you.” He winked.

You hand on the handle, you analyzed if you could see someone behind the window. The first mate was probably back at the helm and no one was in sight. You walked back on the deck as nothing, as you just came out from the crew’s quarters. You took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. This day couldn’t be better, at least you thought. It was sunny, barely any clouds in the sky and the ocean was calm. Nothing could possibly go wrong. 

“What are doing?” A familiar voice tickled your ears. “Out of the captain’s quarters that early in the morning.” 

You gritted your teeth. You were about to say something to justify yourself, found another lie, as Barbossa opened the door violently. “Alright gentlemen!” He shouted. “Because one of you thought it would be amusing to change our water supplies with rum, we’ll go ashore nearby to replenish our supplies. And make sure I don’t found who did that if you want to see the sunset of today!”

“Aye captain!” The deck chorused. You suddenly felt like more than one person had seen you. You turned and headed toward the one who accused you. 

Tucker was on his elbows, looking at the horizon. “You know there’s rumors about you?” He calming said. “And not good rumors.”

“If it’s about me and the captain, there’s nothing.” You snapped back. “Only professional business.”

“Aye, I believe you, lad. It’s not me you have to convince. It’s them.” He pointed the first mate and a couple of other men that were on the helm deck. You bit your lips in frustration. “I don’t think I’ve to tell you what they are thinking.”

You felt a lot of anger. But you were the only one to blame. It was all your lies that lead you in this situation. It was time to tell them. You will wait for the good opportunity. 

The ship reached the island around high noon and it was about time. The sun was hot today. It was unbearable, making all the crew thirsty. Sweaty, you were delighted to be part of the party who will bring back the water. The jungle would provide some fresh spots, which was better than stay on the ship under the sun. Barbossa divided the party in two smaller teams. One to find the water and another to stay on beach. Thinking it might help your case, you demanded to be part of the team that would cross the jungle. 

“Alright, get to work!” He ordered.

You weren’t totally comfortable with your choice as you found yourself stuck with men that didn’t like you. At least, Tucker was with you. The jungle was dense, make it hard to find your way without a sword to cut through the vegetation. And you were about only two kilometers away from the beach. You didn’t even dare to imagine how it would be closer to the center of the island. Luckily, your group found a spring nearby, less chance to get lost and never come back. As you were filling the barrels with Tucker, you heard laughs in your back. Your friend looked over his shoulder. “Don’t listen to them.” He maintained. 

“Aye, I wish I could just ignore them.” You grumbled. “Hard to do it when they are in your back, laughing like filthy pigs!”

“What did you just said, Scott!” One of them said, pushing you in the spring. “You don’t like that we know your little secret?”

“Come on boy, we all know what you doing with the captain at night.” Another added.

“You could have just ask us if you wanted some fun with a man.” A third one teased. “We aren’t good enough for you, are we? Alright boys, let’s show him.”

You just managed to get out of the water that they grabbed you and pinned you against a tree. The third man had pin down Tucker on the ground. “Oi! You bloody bastard! Leave the lad alone!” Tucker shouted.

“Oh shut up. The captain won’t know and that would be quick.” The first pirate laughed.

“Oh no! No, you won’t!” You screamed. “Get your hand off me! Now!”

\-----

On the beach, Barbossa was waiting for your group to return with Pintel, Ragetti and Geoffrey. Only the sound of the waves and birds could be heard. Until a scream joined the sounds of nature. The four men looked at the jungle.

“Who’s scream is it?” Pintel wondered.

“Maybe it’s me, but it sounds like a feminine scream.” Ragetti suggested.

“Like in a woman's scream? Ridiculous.” Geoffrey scoffed.

“(Y/N)!” Barbossa whispered, drawing his sword and running in the direction he last saw you go.

\-----

Hands tied behind the tree, pants on your knee, the four men stared at you. “What you never saw a woman before?” You jested with sarcasm despite your position.

They all looked at each others, completely distraught. They were not expecting that.

“Well, I suppose, it’s even better.” The first pirate smirked ready to do his worst. 

“I dare you touch a single of her hair.” Barbossa threatened him, heavily breathing from his run, sword under the pirate's throat. You started to wonder under which lucky star you were born. Barbossa saving you twice! You should stop pushing your luck like this. Tucker kicked his opponent off him and quickly untied you. Before anyone else could see more of you, you put your pants back on.

“All of you, back to the ship with the water and gather the crew on the deck.” Barbossa yelled. “You.” He said with softer voice. “Are you alright?”

“Aye.” You replied with a smile. “Now that you’re here. You came to the rescue pretty fast.”

“A man in love can accomplish miracle, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has over 100 views... woah! Tbh, it's probably 100 more views than what I expected. Thanks you all :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more lies. It's time to start your pirate life the way you should always have, as a woman.

The atmosphere on the ship was kind of tense. Or it was you? Everyone was standing there, staring at the captain pace up and down with you behind him. The pirates that were with you on shore, were looking away. The others were lost, wondering what's going on.

“Captain what’s the matter?” His first mate dared to ask.

Barbossa stopped and took a deep breath. “Due to small incident, I wish to speak with all of you about our ship’s boy, Master Scott.” Your muscles tensed up. “I do believe that he would like to tell you this in person. If you were waiting for the right moment, now is the time.”

For a moment, you thought he would tell them the truth for you, which you didn’t mind. But on the contrary, he put you on the spotlight, all eyes on you. You gulped. “I… I want to apologize to all of you, in the first place.” Your voice was cracking as you were so tense. “I lied to all of you since I joined the crew. My… my name isn’t Scott. My name is (Y/N) and yes, I’m a woman.” 

There was an awkward silence. Then all the crew started chattering. You gave a desperate look at Barbossa. You needed help. 

“Gentlemen, gentlemen!” Barbossa tried to calm them. “I expect one thing from all of you. Give her respect as she was the same person as before. If I heard that any of you did anything to her, you will have to deal with me, as the beautiful lady here is mine. Savvy?”

“Aye, sir!” The crew replied. 

Barbossa dismissed them. You ran to catch up with two men who have been your friends since the beginning of your adventure. They deserved a personal apologize. 

“Oi! I’m sorry.” You said. “I should have tell you about this long ago. You were my only true friends on the ship. You trusted me and I trusted you. Still do.”

Both of them glanced at each others before smiling back at you. “We’re a bit sad that you didn’t tell us before.” Geoffrey reassured you. “But we still your friends and appreciate you. Scott or (Y/N), you’re always the same person.”

“And… hmm… You know, I looked away when the others... you know what I mean.” Tucker shyly said.

“It’s alright it wasn’t your fault. So, what about we get back to work before the captain send us to the brig?”

With a light laugh, you all went back to your work. For the first time in a long time, you felt great. You knew that it might take awhile to others to process the truth, but it felt so good to not live in lies anymore. When diner time arrived, everyone was the same toward you. Some were a bit unsure how to act with you, scared that Barbossa could mistaken their intentions. As a joke, you reassured them saying that he would only kill them if they tried to take you on their bed. You even received apologize from the men who assaulted you earlier that day. Sure, it wouldn’t erase what happened, but you were glad they did. In your childhood, you often heard that pirates were vicious and cruel people. Sure they were, in a way. But they were also had a common sense of honor and values.

As the stars started to show up in the sky, you joined Barbossa in his quarters. This time, you didn't feel that uncomfortable feeling of not try to be caught. If someone had asked you where you were going, you wouldn't have lied. After all, it wasn't hard to guess what you and the captain did at night, beside reading chart. His monkey was balancing on his perch. At your sight, he tilted his head on right and you sweared he smiled at you. You liked that little thing, but sometime you wanted to throw him off ship. Especially since he got that bad habit of taking your boots and hide them.

“You better leave my boots alone tomorrow morning.” You winced. He shrieked in some kind of laugh. “Yeah, keep laughing. But if you do it again, watch your pretty furr.”

“Are you threatening my good boy?” Barbossa’s voice came from behind the screen. 

“Just kindly asking to stop stealing my stuff.” You chuckled as you went to lay down next to him. 

“Now that we’re alone, tell me. Are you alright?”

“Frankly? I doing fine. Aye, what happened earlier was… destabilizing. But I think it was the sign that it was time to stop lying. Could have been something else, though. At least, the crew is okay with this. I guess a few still don’t get that I’m a girl or get the situation.”

“Perfect. You should stop put yourself in such bad situations.” He placed his head on your shoulder, closing his eyes. “My reputation as a fearless pirate will be tainted. You make me more worried than I should.”

“That be true, but if I didn’t ‘liked’ to put myself in bad situation, I wouldn’t have been on the Pearl and met you.” You kissed him on the forehead. He grabbed you by the waist and make you rollover him. His hands make their way under your shirt, making you shivered at the skin's contact. You sat on his laps as he took off your upper clothes. An idea crossed your mind as you get off him. Intrigued he sat at the edge of the bed.

“(Y/N), what are you doing?” He wondered. You didn’t a say word. You kissed him as you undid his pants. This done, you kneeled in front him taking his half erect dick in your hand. “Ooh.”

You slowly stroked him. You pressed your lips on the tip of it once he was fully erect. Barbossa let out a moan. “I want to thanks you, Hector.” You purred taking his dick in mouth. A louder moan crossed his lips. You relaxed yourself to take more of him. You could felt his member twitch as he was about to come. Surprised by the salty taste of it, you withdrew your mouth and coughed, spitting it out.

“Sorry.” You smiled. “It was… It taste weird.” With a chuckled, he gave you place in the bed next to him. Your face nuzzling in his neck, his hand ran on your body. From your breasts to your wet core. A shiver of pleasure crossed your spine when you felt his fingers near your entrance. He pushed a finger inside as his thumb pressed your clit in circles. You were already so wet that he could have just slide two fingers in without a problem. And so Barbossa did as he hear your moans become almost whine as you wanted more. Eyes closed, you focused on his movements. You let out a gasp of surprise, when you felt him put a third one. “Oh god, Hector!” You whispered.

You were surprised to actually like been taken like this. You could get use at three instead of two. Barbossa kept fingering you till you came around his fingers. You grabbed the sheets, trying to contain a loud moan. You were still catching your breath, that Barbossa took you in arms and caressed your hair. You stayed in silence for a moment, simply enjoying the moment as you always does after sex. You felt your eyes getting heavier and ready to fall asleep, when you were awaken by Barbossa’s body spasm. He was chuckling. But at what? You lazily opened your eyes to look around. Your captain pointed something on your left. With all your strength, you turned your head, only to see Jack with you shirt, wrapped as a ball and he was using it as a pillow.

“At least, he didn’t steal your boots.” Barbossa laughed as you let out a sigh of annoyance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A old 'friend' of Barbossa join the party

Weeks had passed since then. You loved your new life. More than before. The crew was nice to you and acted with you like the first day you joined. Some thought you were too fragile or weak to keep going, but you often proved yourself capable. How many times you saved their asses when they got trouble during a raid! That was the pirate life you had always dream of. Probably even better. There was some days, you missed your family, wondering how they were doing. But your guts would have tell you if something had happened and so far you had the feelings that everything was fine. And, thankfully, they didn’t know what happened to you. The day you left, you only told them that you were going in a life long adventure. They might have figure it out what you meant, but to be sure that if the Eastern Indian company doesn't hurt them if they knew you were a pirate, you rather liked to say it was an adventure to discover new worlds.

What make it even better was your relationship with Barbossa. If at first you were worried, the days that had pass proved you that he cared about you more than you thought. He would do anything to protect you and so you would. You would do anything, even if you had to die… or never saw him again...

That night, the ocean was calm. The moon was high in the sky, leaving the surrounding in pitch black. Everything was quiet except for a small breeze. You had awaken from a nightmare. One of those terrible recurring dream where the ship was attacked and you didn’t knew how to swim, though you always woke up before drown in the cold ocean. This was weird to you as you knew how to swim, but for some reasons you happened to dream of this. You replaced the bedsheets on you, rolled to face Barbossa and closed you eyes trying to fall asleep again. You heard a sound. Thinking it was the monkey jumping everywhere again -you hated when he did that at night- you didn’t mind it. 

“Barbossa!” A voiced shouted. “We still have unfinished business!”

You never saw Barbossa get up in his feet and get dress so fast. You barely had the time to follow him. You grabbed your stuff as he ran outside his quarters, sword in hand. Your feet just had reached the other side of the door that someone stopped you, pressing their sword on your neck. You were puzzled by what was happening. The crew was at mercy of other pirates, Barbossa was standing straight in front who was certainly the captain of the other ship. 

“Captain Amarillo, it’s been a while.” Barbossa said with a forced laugh. “It’s an honor to have you on board, why?” You knew that behind his laugh and pleasantry, he was actually pissed off and ready to fight him. You moved a step forward, but the blade on your neck make you moved back to your original position.

“You owe me a ship, Barbossa.” Amarillo snapped back. He wasn’t in the mood for pleasantry. 

“Don’t tell you still hold the grudge for what happened in Saint Dominique? Because if I recall well, you lost your ship because of your own decision.”

“Because of your proposition. I’ll get what I want even if it’s over your cold corpse.” 

“Not if I kill you first, you bloody bastard!” You shouted, surprising everyone on the deck. The other captain then seemed amused. You wondered why as he approached you. 

“A woman on your ship?” He smiled. “Interesting. My dear lady, such language shouldn’t belongs in your mouth.”

“You want me to swear? Open your ears, if you dare to hurt the captain, I’ll cut your throat and you’ll bleed out like a pig, you bloody son of…” Amarillo put his hand on your mouth before you could finish you sentence. You had to refrain yourself from kick him in the crotch.

“It looks like this charming woman here care about her captain.” He said with an idea in mind. “I came here to take what was the most precious to you. I thought it was your ship, but I’m having a second thought. Correct me if I’m wrong, but instead of taking the Pearl, I’ll take the girl.”

“Out of the question.” Barbossa replied quickly. “(Y/N) isn’t part of any bargain.”

“I see. Then let me rephrase myself. I take the girl now or over your death body. The Pearl is everything to you, but she also is, isn’t she? So, do I’ve to kill you or not?”

There was a silence. It give you the time to think before say something. You knew Barbossa wouldn’t hesitate to fight, even if most of the crew, including you, we’re trapped. He was a skilled swordsman he would certainly win a dual. But this Amarillo didn’t looked like the man who liked to play fair. Your other option was to follow him and hope to get rescue or escape on the first time you’ll make ashore. But how long this would take? Will you even see Barbossa again? “Take me.” You decided. Both men turned at you, surprised. 

“Fine.” Amarillo grinned. 

“Not fine!” Barbossa countered. “(Y/N) there is no way, you’ll go. I won’t let you.”

“This lady made her decision. Never refute a lady. Well, my business here is done. Gentlemen and m'lady, let’s go back to the ship.”

The man behind you lowered his sword and pushed you on the direction of the rival’s ship. Barbossa grabbed your forearms dragged you closer from him as you passed in front of him. “I beg of you, (Y/N) don’t.” You never hear this word cross his lips before. You never thought that he would beg someone. “You must not go.”

“I rather be far from you than see you die, I’m sorry, Hector.” You whimpered having a lump in your throat. “You just have to find me. I know you will.” Amarillo’s man grabbed you by the shoulder and forced you to walk away from your captain. You felt tears coming, so you swallowed your emotions and kept walking across ships, head straight. 

“As you finally paid your debt, I’ll kindly ask you to not follow us.” Amarillo laughed. “This is what you deserve, Barbossa. Be glad that I let you keep your Pearl, I could have take both.”

\------  
As he looked at Amarillo’s ship sailing away, Barbossa felt an anger growing inside. An anger that could only be appeased by one thing. “Which one of you flea-ridden bilge rats stood watch?” Barbossa growled turning back to his crew. They all pointed the man. “You, then. Tell me, how did they came alongside with us and be able to overtake the crew?”

“I...I..didn’t saw them coming in the dark and I... closed my eyes for a few minutes, sir.” The poor man confessed. “I’m sorry, sir!” 

Barbossa didn’t replied and drew out his gun and shoot him. “Alright! All hands on deck! None of you will sleep until we found this laggard and I kill him myself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions will be answered in the next episode of... Oops I try to be funny ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know who's that eccentric Amarillo.

You watched the Pearl getting smaller and smaller. You took a deep breath to clear your head and turned on your heels to face Amarillo. You just met this man an hour ago and you already hated him. At least, Barbossa was safe and sound. For now. The captain bowed in front of you. “M’lady, make yourself at home on my ship, _The Undaunted_.” He presented his vessel. You snorted as he was making the situation sounds like a good and formal one. 

“No need to be so formal with me, sir.” You said between your teeth. 

“I do not want you to feel like a prisoner on board…”

“But I am.” You cutted him sharply. “So now, if you could show me your brig, I’ll be glad to sleep there. Far from your face…”

He shook his head. “Please my dear, do not let my past make a bad impression on you. Come in my quarters. Such a beautiful lady doesn’t belong in the brig.” He took you my the shoulder and forced you to follow him inside. You let out a growl. You sincerely hoped he had anything in mind. You had enough with what happened in the past. If he ever tried something, you were ready to jump in the ocean and swim back to the Pearl. Amarillo’s quarters were way different from Barbossa’s. Gold and red colors dominated the place. The carpet, curtains, decorations and the smallest sculptures sculpted in the wood of the ship were made of it. A long table was in the middle of the room. Plates in gold too. This man had taste or he liked to show how much money he had as you even spotted a small chest full of coins in the right corner of the room.

“You have a refined taste. Too refined for a pirate.” You mocked him. 

“This is because you never met the French then.” Amarillo sighed as he took a sit at the table and invited you to do the same. As you did, you wondered if you were getting on his nerves with your sass. He raised his eyebrows. “I’m surprised you took a sit without… complain. Will you eat with me or…”

“I’ll be fine with just bread and water in a prison, to be honest.” You sassed once more. “I’ve one question for you. What exactly happened in Saint Dominique?” 

He grinned maliciously. “He never told you? I thought…”

“That because we’re close he would? He told me stories, but not this one.”

“If you keep interrupting me, I won’t tell it either. Shall I begin?” You nodded at him. “Perfect then. A long time ago, me and my crew were ashore in Saint Dominique. It’s where I met Barbossa, obviously. At this time, wasn’t captain of the Pearl. He was captain of the Cobra. A magnificent… boat. I wouldn’t call that a vessel. I remember how audacious he was. Barbossa had heard by rumors that English ships coming from England were sailing in the Caribbean seas, with their holds full of goods and gold. He came to me for help.”

“Barbossa? For help? He never been the kind of man who liked to share his plunder.” This story seemed familiar. Maybe Barbossa did had tell you about it, but vaguely.

“But that was long ago, he has changed now. Me and my crew accepted his proposition. And so, we went to intercept the English ships. At first, everything was going according to plan. But then…” Amarillo slammed his fist on the table, making you jump off your seat. “This bastard tricked us and left me, my ship and my crew at those privateer. One crew against four, we had no chance. I lost everything and my ship barely make it in one piece! Because he decided to run away once he got his hand on the gold.”

“Not sharing, that’s Barbossa.” The captain of the Undaunted looked at you as if you insulted his entire family. “You’re pirates what did you expect? Sure there’s a code between pirates, but not everyone follow them like rules. Also, I pretty sure that if Barbossa turned away, it’s because something was not going according to plan. You’re not telling me the truth.”

“Are you accusing me of lying? Are saying that I’m a liar?” Amarillo stood up, grabbed you by the collar and threw you outside of his quarters. “If it’s that you really want, you will go to the brig and rotten here! First mate!”

The first mate walked you down below and you offered no resistance, finally getting what you wanted. You wished that Barbossa could have told you about Amarillo a little more. You could have been more prepared for his mood swings. So far, to you, he seemed like an arrogant selfish man that only cared about his misery. His story still sounded absurd. How and why the English would have only attack his ship? They could have attack Barbossa's ship too, they could have follow him. The brig were not different from the one on the Pearl, but was at the opposite of what you see in the captain’s quarters. It was cold and wet instead of warm and dry. Though, you rather being stuck there than with a selfish captain. The first mate locked the door behind you and left you alone with your thoughts. And an empty stomach. The most you could hope for was bread and water, if someone remember to give you some food. Amarillo seemed so pissed off, that he might order at everyone to give you any attention. If his plan was to wait until you apologize for your behavior, if he wanted to break you, it would take more than this. You wouldn’t give up that easily. Sat in the corner of your new prison, you curled up in a ball, chin on your knees, trying find a bit of heat, you closed your eyes. With all this, you forgot that they attacked as you were sleeping. Sleeping in the comfort of a bed with Barbossa. You felt a tear rolling down your cheek, followed by another and without you could even control yourself, you started to softly cry. From all the decisions you took on an impulse, you regret this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my research on the potc wiki, and yes Barbossa had a schooner named Cobra


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time in the brig is long. Very long.

The next morning or afternoon, you couldn’t tell, you woke up with sore muscles and body. You didn’t moved from your position all night and now that you stretched yourself, you felt everything hurt. Your stomach was also part it. You stood up and looked around. There wasn’t much you could do right now but wait and sleep. It wasn’t your first time in the brig. On your first week, Barbossa locked you there as you ‘accidently’ defied his orders. It was small trip as you spent only two days, but it was enough for you to not do it again. This time it was different as you didn’t know for how long you might be stuck. You could always apologize, but to gain what? Your ticket out of the brig and work with Amarillo’s crew? That didn’t sound that bad. Though, you didn’t feel like to give him what he wanted. You certainly had enough time to figure out a way to escape. To go where though? Once you will step a foot on deck, you will be sent back down there. You lazily sat back on the ground. For now, you’ll wait until you get some food and water. 

You don’t know for a long you waited, but someone finally show up with a plate. The man just had pass it through the bars that you jumped on it. He almost feared that you would took his hand too. It wasn’t much, a piece of bread barely bigger than your fist, but it was enough for your starving stomach. As much as you were hungry, you still took your time to eat it, even dipping it in the water hoping it will make you feel more full once your meal was done. It was a trick Tucker gave you. You were sceptical about it, except now was the time to see if it worked or not. You missed your friends too, right now. You missed your pirate family. They were certainly looking for you, you hoped. Footsteps took you out of your thoughts. Your eyes lifted on your left and you recognized that black coat with gold. “To what I owe the pleasure to have the visit of the infamous Amarillo?” You said without even face him.

“As I can see, you still arrogant.” He snickered. “That’s not helping your case.”

“What you want me to apologize and kiss your boots while I tell you that your the best pirate of the Caribbean seas or even the world?” 

“No need to kiss the boots. I’ll gladly accept the rest though.”

You stood up and faced him, only at a few centimeters from his face. “You think I’ll apologize for what you have done? I’ll rather rotten her for all eternity than do so. You don't deserve it.” With a smirk, he grabbed your medallion. “Don’t touch it!” You stepped back, making your necklace broke. Amarillo looked at it.

“Gift from him or family heirloom? I tell you stories, now. Your turn, m’lady.” You wanted to punch him in the face, lucky him the prison’s bar protected him.

“Neither.” You hissed. “It was a gift my brother gave me before I leave. He made it himself with my mother and sister help. It's the only thing I have left from my family. That’s the story and this necklace is priceless. You will gain nothing from it.”

“There is where you mistaken. Sure, I might not get gold, but I can gain your despair of not seeing it again. Like your dear Barbossa.” As he said that Amarillo walked away with your medallion. You yelled at him to give it back. Pointless as he was gone. Upset, you kicked the bars, punching the wall and keep yelling that you would kill him.

\-------

With a small piece of metal you found, you craved the wood. It was your twentieth day on the ship and the brig. You were losing hope. You didn’t expect the Pearl’s crew to find you quickly, the sea was big and with the storm that happened two days ago, they could have lost track of the Undaunted. But Amarillo was breaking you, especially since he got his hand on the medallion. He didn’t show up since then, only his men who bring you food. You eventually start to talk with them time to time before became crazy from loneliness. They weren’t so different from your mates. You often talk of everything and nothing, but once you tried to ask them about Saint Dominique, they changed the subject quickly or simply leave you. Others joined the crew after so they couldn’t help you. You resigned yourself to know.

Another ten days passed, you were still in your small room. At the point, you wondered if you’ll be allowed to redecorate your prison as you might spend the rest of days here. And that you’ll certainly die of boredom. Even when the Undaunted went ashore a few days ago, you stayed all alone while the crew was probably having fun. 

“All hands on deck!” You heard a voice shouted. You didn’t mind the call. The first time your heard it, you thought it was the Black Pearl who was attacking the ship. But, in the end it was only to fight an incoming storm. The second time, they were only preparing to board. So it was for the others time you heard it. You had lost all your hopes by now. If Barbossa has come to rescue this time, so be it. Otherwise, it will be another long and boring day. You crossed your arms and closed your eyes. There were no need to delude yourself. You heard the guns shoot as usual. Surprisingly, the enemy's guns sounded familiar to you. But you didn’t move, scared it might be false hope again. Though, you swore that this time you heard voices and fight on the upper deck. As if this time, the Undaunted was the one being attacked. Could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter + bonus chapter and it's done!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will soon be back to normal

“I think it’s there! Come on!” A voice echoed. Unsure of the outcome, you decided to hide in the darker corner of your prison and wait. “Yes look! (Y/N)!”

With a big grin, you stood up. “Geoffrey! Tucker!” You yelped with joy. “You have no idea how glad I’m to see you here, mates!”

“Aye, so we are.” Tucker replied as much enthusiastic as you. “We just need to find a way to get you out here.”

“Or not.” Geoffrey smiled, showing you the key. You looked surprised. “What? You didn’t thought we would try to look below deck without find who have the key and took them from him first.” In a second, you were finally free from your cage. Your friends gave you a sword and you didn’t wait for them to join you on the upper deck. You had unfinished business with the captain. You rushed in the stairs, pushing everyone on your way, making your sword dance with the others that attacked you. Once you reached the upper deck, you had to cover your eyes as it been a long time that you saw the sunlight. Thankfully your friends weren’t far behind you, otherwise they wouldn't have stop one of Amarillo’s man from killing you. “Oi! Next time give us a warning and when you decided to jump in the fight, aye?” Tucker laughed as he threw another man overboard. 

“Where’s Amarillo?” You asked. “I have unfinished business with him.” Both men pointed the helm. He was there and so was Barbossa. You advanced through the fight without hesitation. Dodging, headbutting your opponents, gave a hand to your friends, all of these to reach the stairs to the helm. You climb them two by two, but instead of join your captain, you stay hidden, waiting for the opportune moment. 

The two captains were fight furiously that you were scared that if you jumped in right now, one of them might kill you. You stared at the feet, it would give you the cue to go. It was risky to stay focused on them while anyone could just attack you, but you knew you were covered. You noticed Amarillo trying to get Barbossa of his balance. You saw him lift his feet to push Barbossa and there you made you move. You ran behind your captain, catching him with your back avoid him from falling. He turned his head, surprised. “(Y/N), good to see you!” He said when your eyes met.

“Pleasure is mine captain.” You replied with a smile, spinning on your feet and be the one to confront Amarillo. “Thought you might need some help.” You blocked Amarillo’s sword from cut you on the shoulder and tossed him. 

“How did you get out of your prison?” Amarillo raged charging you once more. Barbossa came to you help to block his attack.

“Two against one, that would be unwise, mate.” Barbossa grinned. “Surrender maybe?”

Amarillo screamed in rage and charged again. “You almost cost me my ship the first time I met you. I won’t let you take it.” 

“Your attitude is what cost your ship, so it will cost your life.” You both pushed him back, making him lose his balance and fall on his butt. Barbossa put his sword under his throat. “Want to reconsider?” The captain of the Undaunted didn’t say a word, only glaring angrily at both of you. Barbossa pressed the tip of the blade a little more on his skin. With an angry sigh, Amarillo yelled to his crew to surrender. In an instant the sounds of the sword clashing stopped. “Glad to see you still have a sense of intelligence.” Barbossa grinned.

Without a warning, you punched Amarillo in the face hard enough that your hand hurt. Nose bleeding, he looked at you shocked. “That’s for all that time spent in the brig.” You admitted before punch him once more. “And that’s for my medallion. Speaking of which, where it is?”

“Not telling. Kill me.” He smirked. You climbed down the stairs to get in his quarters, it had to be somewhere in there. You would not leave until you get your hands on it. You looked in every corner, drawers, table, cupboards and nothing. As you were focused on searching, Barbossa came with him inside, with his sword ready to cut his throat. “(Y/N) we should leave now.” He demanded.

“No Hector!” You replied curtly. “I’m not leaving now. I found my medallion and then we can. I don’t care if I’ve to turn this place upside down!” And so you did with Amarillo yelling to not touch all his stuff that cost him a lot. You threw everything on the ground, flipping the mattress of the bed to check under it. Nothing. You turned to him and checked in all his pocket. Nothing again. Your body was shaking in rage. “Where is it!”

“I threw it in the ocean.” He taunted. At this instant, it felt like he just stabbed you in the heart. You grabbed him by the collar and punched him harder than the first time. Again and again. Barbossa was the one who actually had to dragged you away from him, though you still hit him once more with your boot. 

“You bloody bastard son of whore, filthy pig!” You screamed. “It’s a lie! Tell me where it is! I already told this, it had no money value, you gain nothing of it! I’ll kill you!” 

“Get in the line to kill him, love.” Barbossa whispered in your ears. “Now, now, while this lady is pulling herself together, what about you and I have a little talk?” He pushed you outside the captain’s quarters. If Barbossa expected you to stay there doing nothing he was wrong. If someone else could know where your medallion was, it would be Amarillo’s first mate. You walked across the deck to get to him. You didn’t know it was either he had surrender or the blood you had your hand and shirt, but as he was you approach, he took out something from his pocket and gave it to you. It was your medallion. You thanked him and joined Tucker and Geoffrey. As much you wanted to return inside, you knew that if Barbossa wanted a talk, it was better to not intervene. It gave you time to appreciate to be back with your crew. 

Your captain finally came out of the quarters, no one following him. He ordered all of you to return on the Pearl, even invited Amarillo’s crew to join his if they wanted. Three men did, the others stayed behind. You were a bit intrigued that he left all behind as if it was a simple plunder. Though, even plundered ship finished in worst condition than the Undaunted.

After so long in the brig, you felt delighted to be on deck. Even better that it was the Black Pearl’s deck. It mean you were finally home. No long after the ship sailed away from the Undaunted, Barbossa requested you in his quarters. It felt like you hadn’t been in there for an eternity, yet still remember every corner of the room. Mostly, every good moments you had. He was sit at the table, looking at you with a smile. You remembered the first time you came here to confront him to get your medallion back. Thinking of which, if you saw your brother again, you’ll have to tell him all the trouble his gift put you in. What you wouldn't do for it? “You wanted to see me?” You asked innocently. He stood up and took you by the waist as he passionately kissed you on the lips. He didn’t let you go until you both need air. “I think I do know why you requested me here, sir.”

“You have been gone for so long.” He confessed taking your face in his hands. “Aye, I thought I had lost you forever, especially when we lost track after the storm. But now you’re here, safe and sound and that’s all that matters.” He kissed you once more. “I’ll never let you go.”

“I’ve one question that have been haunting my mind since I was onboard his ship. What exactly happened in Saint Dominique? He tell me you flee, leaving him to deal with the privateers.”

“Aye, he wasn’t wrong. What he probably forgot to say it that he chose to stay and keep fighting. I told him to retreat before it was too late, we had gather enough goods anyway to leave without fight all the ships. Thought, this dear Amarillo won’t be a problem anymore. Right now his crew is certainly fighting each others to know who’ll be the new captain. No one will take you away from me and be alive. Now, shall we do what I requested you for?”

With a chuckle, you removed his coat and toss it aside. You both walked to his bed, taking off clothings from each others. By the time Barbossa pushed gently on the mattress, you were completely naked. You had miss him so much. He kissed you on every parts of your body, whispering how much he loved you and how he will show it to you. You were already ready for him to take you here and now, that when he pinned your arms over your head, you let out a sound between a gasp and moan. Holding your with one hand, Barbossa ran his free hand on your warm body, caressing your breasts, playing with them, to finally go down to your core. As reflex, you opened your legs to give him full access. “Hector, don’t make me wait any longer, please.” You whimpered. 

If there were time he teased you and make you wait, he knew that this time, it wasn’t the time for this. You actually didn’t need all those long and lovely foreplay, you could felt your core dripping. Without an effort, Barbossa pushed himself in you. At this instant, it felt like it was only the two of you. All that time far from him gone in a finger snap. You put all your problems aside to enjoy the moment. Barbossa kissed you as he thrusted faster. You couldn’t help yourself but to moan, the more he hitted your sweet spot, the more you wanted him to fuck you harder. And so he did as he heard you moans become more lustful and your body more needy. “I love you (Y/N) and I missed you so much.” He whispered. You opened your mouth to reply to only found yourself letting out more moans. You couldn’t even speak, your mind couldn’t even process to make a sentence. “No need to speak.” He let go your arms to give himself more support to thrust harder in you. You wrapped yours around his neck to keep him close to you as you were afraid to lose him again. Barbossa thrusted a few more time before came as the same time he make you came. Catching your breath, he kept you close from him, holding you his arm and caressing your hairs. You stayed a moment in silent. Nothing had to be said at this moment. After all you been through since the beginning of your adventure, after all the hard time you had to overcome, all the dark moments, the moment where you wanted to give up and had lost all hope. All of this had lead you to the best moment of your life too. And you wouldn’t change anything that happened. Overwhelmed by a sudden feel of joy, you grinned.

“Why such a big smile?” Barbossa laughed.

“I was just thinking that I’m probably born under the luckiest star.” You replied. “And you must be it as you always come to my rescue when I needed it the most.”

“Aye, my love. And I’ll always come to save you.”

“So will I, Hector. So will I.” You said before drifting to sleep. It was great to finally sleep in comfortable and warm place. Bonus point as the man you loved was beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally this should have been the last chapter and the story would have ended here, that's why it's a little longer than the other chapters. Actually is does end here, there just have a bonus chapter for 2 reasons. 1. I had the idea for it since a long time. // 2. This fic got much more love than I expected and you deserve it guys! Tbh, this fic is by now my longest of all and the one I'm the most proud. A big thank you to everyone who had been following it since the begining and all the kudos. It makes me really happy :') Will I write more Barbossa/Reader in the future? Probably! Can't promise anything tho' ;)


	15. (Bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back to London after years on the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exist only because of the stupid ugly wig Barbossa wear in On Stranger Tides. He look terrible and I want to burn it every time I saw it XD Anyway, enjoy!!

London. You hadn’t been there in years and never thought about getting back one day. Lots of things had changed since your childhood there. And it was with a light heart that you were glad to see you family again. It was the least you could do. After what happened in the last months, you need some stability. You still had nightmare of the event, you could still see everything so vivid in your mind when you closed your eyes. That’s why this morning you woke up, sweating and your heart pumping in your head. With a growl, you sat in the edge of your bed, taking your head in your hands.

 

Months ago, the Black Pearl had been attacked by the well known Blackbeard. He attacked without a warning. You remember how you fought along the others to save the ship. Until every part of the Pearl turned against all of you as if she was possessed. Barbossa had ordered to abandon ship, but the ropes had already tangled most of the crew. You still didn’t knew how you did, but you managed to escape from this hell. What happened after was blur. The first memory you had after the fight was waking up on merchant ship. You were grateful that they took back to shore. After that, you tried to found if anyone beside you had survived the attack. For weeks, you had nothing. Not even a rumor. Everyone was death. You had cried often at the thought of Barbossa gone. All the fights he survived, he had to be alive somewhere. He was an hard man to kill. You refused to give up on him or anyone of your old crew. It was only a few weeks ago, that you finally heard rumors. Rumors that lead you to your old hometown. From what you heard, Barbossa was alive and was now part of the king’s navy. It was odd at first, but as it was your only hope to find him, you took the chance. 

 

Someone knocked at the door taking you out of your thoughts. “(Y/N) still sleeping?” Your nephew voice came from behind. “Daddy needs your help.” 

 

“Aye, I’ll be there in a minute.” Lots of things had change in your family too. You were the aunt of two boys and two girls from your brother side and three girls from your sisters. You already loved them and felt sad about leaving them as your life was somewhere else. To protect them from being hang, you lied saying that you were an explorer on the sea. Only your brother knew about your pirate life. He even made fun of you saying that someone in the family was having fun while the rest were working hard. Your brother was now the owner of the family bar as you father couldn’t keep up and he was doing a pretty good job at it. Though he didn’t mind a little help from you.

 

You climbed down the stairs, to be welcome by a barrel of wine. You took it with a laugh. “So you need me for restock?”

 

“I’ll call that inventory.” Your brother chuckled. “I hope you hadn’t anything planned today.” You followed him in the back. You actually had plan something.

 

“In fact, I had something to do today.”

 

“How so? You’re going to leave? Or it’s all about your crazy plan?”

 

“It’s not a crazy plan… Alright maybe a little but, I told you why I need to do it. I have to do it.”

 

“(Y/N), I care a lot about you and I can’t let you break in his Majesty’s castle. That’s insane!”

 

With a sigh you dropped the barrel. “I’ll find a safer way. I told you my stories, this will be easy. I have been through worst.” From your family, you two were the most stubborn. He wouldn’t let go easily. Even if he knew you were right. You stared at each other for awhile until he gave it to you.

 

“Alright, go and get your pirate.” He teased you. “But if anything happen we don’t know you and if you make it alive… Come back home before going back to the sea.”

 

“Thanks you and yes, I promise I’ll pass by before.” You hugged him and left him to his inventory. It was one of the rare day, where the sun dared to show through the cloud. It was different from the Caribbeans, where the sun was there almost every days. The city was noisy since a few days. Rumor was that they captured Jack Sparrow and he was in waiting of a trial. You doubt it was the Jack you know or if it was him, he would eventually found a way to escape. Hopefully. But for now, your priorities were for someone else. 

 

You wondered in the street around the castle for a while. No matter where you looked, you couldn’t found a way in. Too many guards around. You definitely couldn’t just walk the front door. Should you try to push your luck? Even if it was the last time you did it? You have been lucky in the past, why would you be again this time? What you had to lose? In fact, you had a lot. Your life and your family. You could give up everything right now and just go back the life you had before being a pirate and be happy with your relatives. But, you could also miss the chance to get back to your pirate life. Back against the wall, you watched the surrounding as you were analyzing your option. All your life you took hard decisions, decisions that could have lead you to your death many times. Yet, you were always alive. Why not try once more? Gathering all your courage, you walked straight to met two guards that were talking. Clearing your throat, you improvised your plan. “Excuse me sirs, may I ask you to help me?”

 

“Aye, milady.” One of them replies with a smile. You just had to keep calm, everything will be fine.

 

“I’m actually looking for someone. His name is Hector Barbossa and I heard rumors that he became privateer in the King’s court.” You had no idea how to ask this, so you opted for the direct approach.

 

“Even if he was, what’s your business with him?” The other guard demanded. “The captain of the HMS Providence is a busy man.” 

 

“So he’s alive? Well, I must see him!” 

 

“Lady, you can not see him like this. No one can enter in St. James’s Palace on demand.” You noticed how they suddenly became more on their guard. You never been really good at improvising. 

“I know him since a longer time than you two and I must see him immediately.”

“There’s no way we could let you in. Move along now.”

 

“I’ve been serving under his command since he was captain of the Black Pearl and it’s not two banal guards that will stop me from doing so. Honestly, you could just put a bag on my head and drag me to him, I don’t care. If you're scared for his Majesty safety, well, rest assure I’ve no business with this old man. I just want to speak with Captain Barbossa!” The guards looked at each others. You actually admitted to be a pirate. “If you’re going to arrest me, I demand to see him!” You jumped on them. At this instant, you wish that you won’t run out of luck. They quickly controlled you by taking you by the arms and dragging you at the opposite of the castle. 

 

“I must speak with Barbossa!” You shouted in last attempt to be heard and struggling to return to the palace. “Let me go!” You kept struggle until you saw that they dragged you toward a merchant and they asked him for a bag. They covered your head and you felt them walking again.

 

You had no idea where they were taking you. You tried to guess with your feet, but it wasn’t easy through your boots. “You don’t understand! I must speak with Barbossa!” You kept saying over and over without an answer. “He must know that I’m here! I must see…”

 

They took of the bag and you went completely silent. He was there, sit behind a desk. Barbossa was there in the flesh. You saw him whisper your name. “Sir, this woman request to speak with you. And she’s a… pirate.”

 

“Aye, I know. Now leave the room. All of you, except her of course.” Barbossa ordered. The guards tried to argue, but they didn’t for long. The door closed behind you as your eyes were still locked on Barbossa. He had survived indeed. As he was walking toward you, you noticed the wooden leg. You couldn’t move a single muscle, torn between happiness, sadness and concern, you stay frozen. You felt his arms closing around you and hug you tight against him. You broke down in tears, holding yourself on him.

 

“You survived (Y/N), how? I thought all of my crew died that day.” He cheerfully said.

 

“I don’t know.” You said between sobs. “I guess I’m just a lucky person. W-what happened to you? Where’s the pirate I fell in love with?”

 

He invited to sit on a chair as you saw your distress. He had traded his dark coat and round hat, for a blue coat and those bicorne hat. And a wig! He related how after the attack he had searched to take his revenge on Blackbeard, but with no ship and crew it was pointless. “It’s better if you don’t know for now.” Was his answer when you asked how he got his royal pardon. Barbossa continued his story, how he found more about Blackbeard and his sword until he arrived to the part you showed up.

 

“So, you joined the Crown only to get revenge on him?” You asked.

 

“Aye, the Crown give me the ship and resources I need.” Barbossa whispered with a grin. “Once I’ll kill him, I’ll return to piracy. With you by my side.”

 

“I could join you now.”

 

“No. I do not know where all of this will lead me and I don’t want you to be in more trouble you already have been. I don’t want to take the risk to lose you once more. Twice is enough.”

 

“Aye. What about your leg? Do you have difficulty?”

 

“Nay, it took me a few days but now, I can walk like before, almost.”

 

“Will it be a problem for… intimate moment?” Barbossa raised his eyebrows at your question. It would be a lie to say that you didn’t craved for him right now. If he took you here and now, you wouldn’t mind. It would be an affront to the king to do such thing in his palace, but you didn’t care. You were a pirate and you could do whatever you wanted. The smiled he gave you in exchange proved that he wouldn’t mind either. You stood up, wrapped you arms around his neck and left a kiss on his lip. As you were kissing, Barbossa dragged you to a room nearby. You guessed it was the bedroom as there was one of the biggest bed you ever saw. You could have sleep four in it! You removed his coat and literally threw his wig away. It make him looks ridiculous and you couldn’t stand this. He seemed to notice as he let out a chuckle. You pushed him softly on the bed. You crawled on him to sit on his laps and undid his shirt. Barbossa took you by the neck to force another kiss on your lips.

 

“I missed you so much (Y/N).” He breathed as he simply ripped your shirt. “I’ll give you another one, love” Your hips moving on his crotch, you could felt the bulge growing in his pants. Barbossa let out a groan at your movements. You couldn’t wait any longer, you needed him now. You managed to take off all remaining clothes from both you. He tried to help, but you stopped him from doing so as you wanted to do it yourself. Completely naked, you replaced yourself on top of him, placing his dick on your entrance. You slowly moved you body down on his length, biting your lower lips. It was an eternity since you had him inside you that you had almost forget the feelings. Barbossa grinned with his eyes full of lust. He grabbed you by the waist to give you a steady rhythm. Hands on his chest, you moved up and down. You were a little surprised when you felt yourself on the edge to come after only a few rough thrusts. Though, when you came, your lower body tighten around him, your nails almost digging in his chest, you felt a big relief. Barbossa hold you by the waist, before make you roll on the bed. With a smirk, he kept fucking you harder. Your core still sensitive, you were a mess of moan and whimper, his name was the only word you could say. 

 

His movements became erratic as he slammed harder. You wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled your nose in it. Barbossa hold you with one hand by the waist. His grip tighten as he finally came inside you with a deep groan. At the same time that you came once again. He collapsed beside you, with a smile. Caressing your cheek, he put a kiss on lips. “Wonderful as always.” He whispered. You stayed a moment without saying a word, only enjoying every seconds.

 

The reality hit you hard. You’ll need to eventually to leave him again. You weren’t ready for this. You pushed yourself closer to him. “Are you sure you don’t want me with you?” You asked, hoping Barbossa will change his mind. 

 

“Aye. If anything happen, I don’t want Blackbeard to hurt you. I know it will hard to separate again, but at least I know you’re alive.” 

 

“Then I should probably leave now.” You sat on the edge of the bed, looking for your clothes. Barbossa closed his arms around you. 

 

“There’s no hurry. You could stay a little longer. I’ll make sure the guards let you go in peace, if you worry about this. We still have time to catch up.” He gave you his shirt that you put on with a smile. 

 

“Alright, I’ll stay. At one condition, captain.” You teased him. “You don’t wear that stupid ugly wig, aye?”

 

“Aye, captain.” He teased you back, kissing you on your neck. 

 

You stayed most of the day in the palace, mostly the rooms given to Barbossa. Even it was a only a day, you were delighted. It felt odd to not do pirate stuff, but it was great. The night was already there with the moon high in the sky when you finally left the place. They would have less citizens in town and the only outside at this time of the day where mostly drunk. Before you left your captain, you reassured him that you’ll wait for him on Tortuga and that once he’ll be done with his revenge he would find you there. The two guards who escorted you inside the castle walked you outside, with the bag on your head again. You glanced one more time at the building. Your heart was heavy. But you had more in your mind to thinking about for now. I calmly walked back to your brother’s house, planning your next adventure. You’ll return on the sea to sail back to Tortuga, while also be looking if anyone else from the crew could have survived. Thought, you could always take a few more days with your family before begin it. You had all your time.


End file.
